Delícia Americana
by Mushi
Summary: Quatre e Duo ambos irmãos e estadounidenses...Será que a chegada de vizinhos suspeitos pode mudar a rotina? YAOI OOC(totalmente)


Olá^^Povin, esse é um fic novo meu(dãã, mentira?) e se trata de um gênero que eu nunca havia tentado(ando inovadora, né?é o que provas em excesso provocam nas pessoas), se trata de um [b]OOC(Universo Alternativo)[/b], portando, a história não tem [b]NADICA DE NADA[/b] a ver com o anime(só os personagens, claro), é um universo totalmente diferente...Dando uma resumida: Duo e Quatre são [b]irmãos[/b]...e......e só vou falar isso(não sou fofoqueira, e não quero estragar surpresas), mas os outros personagens vão surgindo na vida dos dois, e de uma forma meio.....esquisita....pois é... Esse fanfic é [b]Yaoi[/b](se bem que tem lemon também, pq ninguém é de ferro), tá avisado, hein! Confira!! Bjin pra todos^^  
  
-Ohayo!!!-cumprimentou, ao sair do quarto.Um sorriso maior que a face nos lábios, ao aparecer na pequena sala com o robe preto que cobria o corpo desnudo. Sentiu o aroma delicioso do café que o só o irmão sabia fazer, com perfeição.Pudera, também era um chef, e podia, muitas vezes, se beneficiar dos dotes culinários dele em seu próprio benefício.Quatre lhe lançou um simpático olhar de esguelha, e o convidou para se sentar á mesa com ele.  
  
-Dormiu bem?-perguntou gentilmente, estendendo uma xícara com café forte para o irmão mais novo. -Não muito.-tomou um pequeno gole, distanciando os lábios da xícara, estava fervilhando.-Alguns pesadelos. -Isso está se tornando um hábito, onii-chan.-disse, com preocupação.-Sobre o que vem sonhando? -O de sempre.Sangue, mortes e algumas pessoas estranhas com facas.....perseguições e acontecimentos incomuns...-demonstrou naturalidade, enquanto revirava os armários.  
  
-Credo!Acho melhor desviar sua mente desses pensamentos negativos, isso te prejudica.-apesar de Duo ser dois meses mais velho, algumas vezes, tinham certeza que era o contrário.Quatre se mostrava mais maduro, experiente e sábio, ao invés do irmão, que era extremamente inconseqüente, irresponsável, mas seu bom-humor e despreocupação em relação á vida e suas complicações o contagiavam.Só não entendia porque estranhos e longos pesadelos o atormentavam muitas noites. -Ocupar a mente.Com o quê?-suspeitava da resposta.  
  
-Você sabe.Trabalho, estudos...-sugeriu, lembrando-se da ficha escolar e do emprego mediano que o irmão arranjara recentemente.Quatre parecia mais insatisfeito e humilhado que o irmão, embora não fosse ele que trabalhasse num coffee shop. -Estou muito bem com a minha vida, você sabe disso.-tomou um longo gole.-Já conversamos isso, e chega de insistência.Só porque o Sr. Salário Astronômico tem um ótimo emprego, um currículo espetacular, e seu irmãozinho não chega aos pés não significa que tem que me obrigar a fazer algo que não quero.-disse, com os olhos violeta passeando pelo armário de biscoitos.Quatre suspirou com desagrado, e pousou o avental sob a cadeira.  
  
-Vou trabalhar.Se quiser uma carona vá tomar um banho depressa.-tirou o pacote de recheados da mão do irmão que lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. -Seu quadrado.Me deixa comer!-resmungou, enquanto o outro escondia os biscoitos no pico do armário. -Está se atrasando.Seus clientes estão esperando.-brincou, enquanto empurrava o irmão para o banheiro. -Oh, Claro.Meus queridos clientes....-suspirou, com uma careta.-Não sabe como sinto falta de entregar cafés á meio mundo.Acho que minha presença estimula consumo de cafeína.-reclamou. -Concordo plenamente.-riu. Duo rumou até o quarto e jogou o robe em cima da cama desarrumada, não muito disposto.Sua intuição lhe dizia que o dia seria movimentado.  
  
[Vinte minutos após]  
  
Duo vinha com o uniforme cinza da lanchonete, por cima de uma jaqueta negra de couro, que acentuava a beleza de suas feições frágeis e expressivas, e seus alegres olhos violetas, cujos eram totalmente diferentes dos do irmão, que eram mais delicados e ternos, quase angelicais.Realmente, as personalidades dos dois eram completamente distintas, mas se amavam profundamente, apesar dos sermões de Quatre e as trapalhadas de Duo, que enlouqueciam o loirinho. -Pronto?-olhou para o relógio, com impaciência.-Achei que estava preso no banheiro. -Hum...Vamos Logo!!-colocou as luvas, também negras, dando-lhe o aspecto mais morbidamente sedutor ainda.-Não quero me atrasar.  
  
-Se realmente não quisesse poderia ter acordado mais cedo e feito o café por você mesmo. -É verdade.-sorriu ternamente.-Não vivo sem você, otouto-chan!!-e abraçou de leve o irmão.Realmente, era verdade.Duo era totalmente dependente do irmão, para todas as tarefas era muito atrapalhado, e Quatre, com seus talentos e tranqüilidade, conseguia sempre resolver seus problemas, ou ao menos, ameniza-los.  
  
Desceram as escadas do corredor vazio, pois poucas pessoas moravam no prédio, e encontraram um enorme caminhão de mudanças encostado na calçada.Duo prestou atenção á mobília que subia e descia das escadas, com curiosidade.Quatre também não pôde negar que gostaria de conhecer os novos moradores.O prédio normalmente não tinha mais de cinco ou seis moradores, e na época de crise econômica em que se encontravam, poucas pessoas optavam por residir naquele canto da cidade.As condições de Duo não o permitiam viver ali, mas Quatre pagava grande parte do aluguel e das contas, sem que isso interferisse muito no salário, pois era totalmente bem-sucedido, e estava almejando um cargo na direção de um restaurante, onde trabalhava á um ano como chef, fazendo um trabalho perfeccionista e com uma habilidade assombrosa. Viviam numa pequena área residencial de Manhattam.E os parques e bosques podiam ser vistos diretamente da janela, dando uma sensação aconchegante de proximidade com a natureza da bela New York.  
  
-Quem está se mudando?-perguntou Duo, cutucando o zelador idoso, que ajudava á carregar abajures. -Dois rapazes.-disse, simpático.-Como vocês.São estrangeiros, e primos.Compraram o apartamento em conjunto. -Nossa!!-admirou-se.-Compraram?E são estrangeiros?....Devem estar boiando no dinheiro....Olha, Quatre, vai ter semelhantes para conversar!!-apontou para o irmão, que lhe mostrou a língua.Quatre tirou uma mecha loira que pendia em sua testa, e colocou o casaco.O inverno na cidade era rigoroso, e ambos andavam agasalhados ao extremo, mas todos os dois ficavam perfeitamente atraentes e sedutores com aquelas roupas grossas.Não podiam negar que eram uma família muito bela e exótica.Duo, com sua pose desafiadora e debochada e seus longos e sedosos cabelos castanho, adornados numa longa trança, arrancava elogios espontâneos.Quatre tinha um ar imaculado e quase divinal, e seus olhos puramente azuis eram exaltados pela serenidade genuína do rosto e da aparência inocente.  
  
Um rapaz com fundos e sombrios olhos negros passou abruptamente por eles, carregando uma caixa de pertences, e não saudou nenhum deles.Sequer parecia que havia notado a presença deles.Subiu as escadas sem se preocupar com ninguém e despejou a caixa na entrada do apartamento. -Retiro o que disse.Ninguém vai querer conversar com esse mal-educado.E o primo deve ser uma porcaria igual.  
  
Quatre ligou o carro e dirigiu até a Avenida, onde Duo trabalhava, e deixou o irmão no trabalho, embora sob alguns protestos, de que deveria estar na cama, com a camisa suja de chocolate, ou descansando da vida árdua e cansativa que levava, e que poderia arranjar um estágio no restaurante em que trabalhava. -Chega de ladainha, Duo.Tchau!-disse, categórico, vendo o coffee shop cheio.-Quer ser despedido. -Sinceramente?Sim. -Vai levar uma tremenda bronca do seu chefe, Duo.Tenha responsabilidade.Parece uma criança... -Não tenho medo daquele babaca...e ainda por cima, não tem funcionário mais cotado e famoso que eu.-disse, com um sorriso triunfante. -Vá desfrutar da sua fama...-deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, abrindo a porta do carro.Parecia uma cena típica de uma criança birrenta indo para a escola, pois não queria se separar da mãe, e voltar para casa.-Até mais, onii-chan. -Bye....-disse, com desânimo, batendo a porta do carro com violência. A neve caía sob seu nariz, embelezando a cidade, dando-lhe uma aparência imaculada do forte inverno americano, e os carros, cobertos pelos flocos brancos transitavam loucamente pela Avenida, em caminho ao Central Park.  
  
[De noite] Duo pegara um ônibus próximo para voltar para casa, e parecia que a confusão no início do dia havia se dissipado, finalmente.Estava sedento por um bom banho de banheira, de preferência com todos os sais e espumas do irmão, que provavelmente não estaria em casa tão cedo.Sentia-se exausto, e o corpo doía terrivelmente sob os casacos.Aproveitaria e comeria feito um ensandecido, e andaria de robe pela casa, carregando barras de chocolate, seu mais irresistível vício, e escutaria música ás alturas, sem que Quatre ou algum vizinho viesse apitar em seus ouvidos. -Vou relaxar....-suspirou, subindo as escadas devagar.-Viva a ociosidade.....meu maior talento... Ao pegar a chave, ouviu um barulho de vozes no apartamento á frente, e logo se lembrou dos novos vizinhos, com entusiasmo.Os dois primos, mal-educados, e extremamente intrigantes.Era a última e maior imagem que tinha dos novos rapazes.Mas poderiam ser amigos, era uma remota, mas real possibilidade, já que não tinha muitos...Quatre era seu amigo mais próximo e íntimo. As caixas já não estavam mais empilhadas á esquerda da porta, e parecia tudo muito organizado.Um pequeno ânimo o motivou a cumprimenta-los, nem que fosse á toa...apenas para conhecer os novos moradores.  
  
-Huummm...Não faz mal a ninguém confraternizar....-murmurou, e tocou a campainha com animação. Escutou alguns passos, e um burburinho quase inaudível dentro do apartamento, e a porta foi se abrindo lentamente. Duo quase entrou em parafuso, imediatamente. O garoto apoiado na porta era incrivelmente belo, foi a primeira coisa que constatou.Tinha brilhantes cabelos castanhos desgrenhados pela testa, e lhe despertava uma admiração incrível, á ponto de querer pentear as mechas desalinhadas para trás.O rosto tinha feições sérias e rígidas, porém jovens e obscuras, e os olhos....eram o aspecto mais mágico de sua face encantadora....um par de pupilas azuis-prússia o fitavam e quase perfuravam seus olhos violetas, agora alarmados pelo assalto em seus sentidos. A expressão misteriosa e firme do rapaz, logo estremeceu aos olhos de Duo, que ficou atônito com o vizinho, que sem sombra de dúvida, estava muito além das suas expectativas.Sentiu o olhar glacial dos azuis-prússia pousarem sob ele, e o sangue pulsando nas veias. Ele vestia uma camisa social branca, e parecia ter saído do trabalho á pouco tempo.Os botões superiores da camisa estavam levemente abertos, e deixavam o tórax viril e extremamente bem-definido á mostra...o que fez Duo ter um leve estremecimento no baixo-ventre, para incomodá-lo, e provocar duas grande manchas róseas no rosto. O rapaz estava incrivelmente sério, e parecia subestimar Duo só com o olhar penetrante, que furtava toda a sua displicência...e a transformava num rubor e numa vergonha incríveis. -O.....Oi....Eu sou Duo.....Maxwell...-sibilou.-Moro aqui na frente, e caso precisarem de qualquer coisa, podem nos chamar.Estamos á disposição.Eu e meu irmão, Quatre.-notou que o rapaz nem sequer piscava, e parecia avaliar Duo, silenciosamente. -Hn...Já sei disso.-disse, displicentemente, mas sua voz soou como uma melodia para os ouvidos de Duo, máscula e envolvente.Porém fria como um pedaço de neve na alma. -Ah!É...Que bom!!!Muito prazer, então!-estendeu-lhe a mão com educação, mas o rapaz não parecia lhe dar atenção alguma.Uma voz com um sotaque diferente o chamou de dentro do apartamento, e Heero deu uma última observada em Duo, e dispensou o aperto de mãos, com uma falta de cordialidade espantosa, e fechou a porta frente á sua face. "Que filho-da-mãe imbecil!!"-pensou, com ódio."Não me importo.Vizinhos idiotas....não preciso de nenhum deles...humpf.."-abriu a porta com raiva, e ela se chocou ferozmente com a parede, fazendo um barulho que não agradaria Quatre. Jogou toda a roupa pelo chão, até se despir totalmente, e imergiu num aquecido banho na banheira do irmão.A água estava fervendo, mas adorava aquela temperatura cálida, pois podia reconstituir grande parte do dia e pensar no que estava agoniando seus pensamentos, agora turbulentos. Pôs uma garrafa de vinho caro do irmão á beira do chuveiro, e foi se recordando intensamente do vizinho, entre uma taça e outra.Era tão lindo, mas incrivelmente chato e arrogante...parecia que não se daria muito bem com a vizinhança, depois dessa primeira impressão terrível. Nem sequer sabia o nome da criatura que o tratou mal assim.Mas depois do desprezo que foi tratado, não queria nem pensar que ele existia.E faria questão de envenenar Quatre contra eles também.... ...Por um segundo pensou que poderia se dar bem com eles, ou apenas construir algo como amizade....mas logo notou que poucas pessoas deveriam desfrutar da amizade daquele homem misterioso. "Idiota...por que fica pensando nisso???"-puniu-se. Lavou a longa trança, que se desfazia perfeitamente, colando ás suas costas, dando-lhe um contorno puro e sensual.Penteou as melenas com cuidado, e se enrolou na toalha novamente.Saiu do banheiro,tremendo de frio. Um barulho de chaves o fez parar na sala, e quase congelando por fora, reparou o irmão de casaco e estava na porta, estranhamente ocupado. -Quatre? O irmão o cumprimentou calorosamente, e Duo pode ver que um rapaz estranho estava na porta, conversando com ele.Atônito, lembrou-se do garoto da escada, na mesma manhã....Era tão sério quanto Heero, mas parecia confortável com Quatre.Pudera, nunca vira ninguém negar a companhia agradável do irmão.Com a sua amabilidade e simpatia conquistava quem quisesse...embora nunca o tivesse visto com namorados, ou namoradas...nunca teve uma relação amorosa em sua vida, assim como ele mesmo.Duo ainda se deprimia ao pensar que na maioria dos aspectos negativos eles tinham algo em comum. -Duo...Vá colocar uma roupa...venha conhecer o novo vizinho...-sussurrou, enquanto sorria para o rapaz, que o escutava com atenção, e parecia satisfeito com Quatre, e conversavam como antigos conhecidos, para o pânico de Duo, que já desenvolvera total antipatia pelo apartamento á frente e todos seus moradores. Duo entrou no quarto tiritando de frio, e pôs uma camiseta negra sem nenhuma elegância, e um short da mesma cor. -Muito bem...aprecio muito o seu trabalho, já ouvi dizer de muitas melhorias no ramo.Principalmente o financeiro... Ótimo.Duo ficou totalmente absorto na conversa.Sentiu-se como um analfabeto entre dois diplomatas. -É um ótimo emprego!-exclamou, revelando olhos negros muito calorosos e amigáveis, ao contrário do que Duo imaginou.Era escritor, e fazia trabalhos para um jornal local, esse era um dos motivos da mudança.Mas o americano enrolava a trança nos dedos, imaginando o que o outro fazia....com aquela arrogância e desdém natural do rapaz que vira, era bem possível que fosse um qualquer medianamente empregado.Mas não podia julga-lo, não era um bom exemplo disso...e além do mais, as vestes executivas dele negavam essa hipótese. -E o seu primo?-perguntou, abruptamente, fazendo os dois o olharem subitamente, como se só tivessem o notado agora. -Ah...O Heero...-disse, com um suspiro.-Ele é Analista de Computadores...de uma multinacional.-o estômago de Duo revirou.-Mas o que ele gosta mesmo é de hackear....nunca vi alguém sentir prazer em destruir o computador alheio...-disse, entre risos. -Sério?-o irmão mais novo se intrometeu.-Então por que se mudaram??Podiam estar residindo num lugar melhor! -Sem dúvida...-disse o americano, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo molhado. -Não gostamos de excesso de sofisticação.-sua expressão instantaneamente mudou.-Ainda mais meu primo...é a pessoa mais anti-social que conheço. "Eu que o diga.." -E você, Quatre?O que faz? -Sou chef.De um restaurante próximo. -Não seja modesto, onii-chan!!-rebateu Duo.-Ele é o novo gerente do Jyinn's, e não admite!! -Que bom pra vocês.-disse com um sorriso sereno.-E á propósito....Qual é o seu nome mesmo? -Duo....Maxwell....-respondeu, com abatimento.Wu Fei apertou sua mão com alegria, o que o fez acreditar que era um bom rapaz, mas não tão intrigante quanto o primo.Sem querer, o rapaz lhe provocara uma vontade irresistível de descobri-lo...mas agora seria fácil. -Já que vamos todos dividir o mesmo corredor...-começou Quatre, e Duo já temia o que o irmão iria dizer.Já era de costume.-Que tal jantarmos todos em casa?-sugeriu, e o rapaz pareceu considerar a proposta. -Pra mim está ótimo...vou comer um prato profissional de graça...não poderia recusar. Duo teve vontade de perguntar se alguém viria, mas segurou a língua, antes que ficasse constrangido á toa. -Vou espera-los.Daqui á meia-hora, está bom para vocês?-disse o loirinho, meigamente. -Perfeito.Até mais.  
  
Ambos trancaram a porta, e Duo desatou a falar em estado hiperativo descontroladamente: -Quatre!!Por que fez isso!?Você não sabe com quem está lidando!! -Pra quê a preocupação...são os nossos vizinhos, temos que ser gentis...- disse, ternamente, de uma forma tão doce que chegou a irritar profundamente o irmão.Mas ao mesmo tempo queria ver o incompreensível Heero, e ao mesmo tempo na queria mais olhar naqueles azuis tempestuosos e ríspidos novamente. -Não, não temos!!Sabe o que aquele Heero-não-sei-o-quê fez comigo!?- explodiu. -Não...como quer que eu saiba?-lia uma revista calmamente, enquanto o irmão estava á ponto de colocar fogo nos cômodos. -Eu fui me apresentar á eles, e ele só não falou comigo como também bateu a porta na minha cara!!-disse, indignado. -Dê uma chance ao rapaz, Duo...Quem sabe ele não é tão repugnante assim? -Ambos são detestáveis!!!-rosnou. -Só se for no seu mundinho.-replicou, largando a revista.-Wu-Fei é muito inteligente, cavaleiro e educado. -Você vai me obrigar a atura-los!??-perguntou, num tom trivial. -Vou.-disse, com convicção.-E vá se vestir descentemente...vão pensar que sou irmão de um mendigo. -Não vou me trocar. -Ah, vai sim!-ordenou. -E o que você vai fazer, maninho?-disse, numa voz cantarolada.-Vai me dar umas palmadas, vai?-debochou.  
  
[Meia hora depois] Depois de muitos protestos, Duo colocou um macacão e se sentou ao sofá, deliciando-se com o cheirinho que exalava das panelas. Quatre estava caprichando, e provavelmente todos iriam se desfazer em elogios ao irmão, como o usual.E ele seria a ovelha-negra que nada faz, previa.Todos bem- sucedidos e bonitos, o que o fazia sentir-se fora da superfície. A campainha tocou.  
  
Quatre estava pondo as panelas na mesa, dispostas com perfeição, e Duo se levantou, a trança chicoteando nas costas, displicentemente e atendeu a porta, com um sorriso forçado. Sentiu o pulso acelerar ao ver o rapaz chamado Heero atrás do primo.Ambos eram mais luminosos e atraentes que pensara.Wu-Fei usava roupas elegantes para a sua idade, mas não deixava o lado jovial de longe, e os cabelos negros de adornavam num rabo de cavalo na nuca, acentuando o brilho de seus olhos orientais.Heero vestia uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa branca, simples como a de Duo, porém deixava brechas para o americano espiar a musculatura definida e admirável por baixo do fino pano que o cobria. -Boa-Noite!-disse, com um sorriso forçado. -Olá, Duo...-Wu Fei apertou sua mão com calor, e entrou na casa, sendo recebido por Quatre, que tirava o avental, e observava Heero, com pouca curiosidade.-Isso cheira bem...conseguimos sentir do corredor, Quatre.  
  
-É especialmente pra vocês..-disse, com um sorriso gentil.-Fiquem á vontade. -Esse é meu primo.-apresentou, pousando a mão sob o ombro do rapaz, inexpressivo.-Heero Yui...Duo...Quatre.  
  
-Já nos conhecemos...-Duo murmurou, com um brilho mal-intencionado nos olhos. -Infelizmente...-disse sem olha-los, e Duo bufou silenciosamente. -Não esquenta...-Wu Fei pousou a mão sob o ombro do americano.-Ele é ríspido assim mesmo...não tem que levar a sério... -Não estou levando.Não me importo com ele.-mentiu, enquanto sorria artificialmente para o chinês. -Temos todos muito em comum, rapazes!-disse Quatre, contente.-Vamos comer. Todos se sentaram em volta da pequena mesa, e se serviram do prato que Quatre preparara.Como Duo suspeitava, todos romperam em elogios. -Cozinha muito bem, Quatre.Não é à toa que tem um cargo privilegiado. -Obrigado... -De onde vocês são??De que cidade vieram??-irrompeu Duo, transbordando de curiosidade.Se aquele garoto não abria a boca para uma palavra, ele o faria.  
  
-Somos primos distantes...-respondeu Heero, para a surpresa de Duo.-Chang é da China, e eu sou do Japão...mas ambos fizemos faculdade na América.E decidimos terminar os estudos juntos...e acabamos por morar aqui, juntos.-a voz dele era totalmente penetrante, e parecia vinda do céu, e Duo prestou uma atenção religiosa á cada sílaba que saía de seus lábios.  
  
Conversaram durante toda à noite, e mesmo Duo, que tinha outra imagem dos novos vizinhos, se surpreendeu com eles.Foi formidável compartilhar com eles.Eram rapazes magníficos, e pareciam muito intrigados com eles também.Apesar da aspereza de Heero, teve certeza que ele também gostara da companhia.Surpreendentemente, ele não fora tão insensível com eles, e até participava mais ativamente das conversas, sempre ouvindo ou dando alguns breves sorrisos aos comentários cortantes de Duo, que emanava uma luz natural, e se destacava sob todas as hipóteses.  
  
Dois meses depois, a situação já havia mudado radicalmente, e os quatro haviam se tornado almas inseparáveis.As reuniões do grupo se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, e durante todo o dia, podia-se ver um entrando nos apartamentos, á vontade.Quatre e Duo ocasionalmente iam lanchar na casa dos rapazes, que encomendavam pizzas e lanchinhos por telefone, e ficavam se distraindo com algum vídeo, quando não discutiam sobre algum acontecimento.Eram como uma nova família: barulhentos e unidos.  
  
Duo, conseqüentemente, foi mudando sua opinião quanto ao temperamento turbulento do primo de Wu Fei.Já não parecia mais tão frio e arrogante, e estava sempre presente, revelando-se bastante fiel e leal aos amigos.E sua imagem, antes inacessível e odiável, tinha se tornado irresistível para ele...procurava sempre manter distância do rapaz japonês.Pois, tinha certeza que se aproximasse muito seus instintos não obedeceriam mais à razão.E esses devaneios estavam o incomodando, porque Heero não demonstrava nenhum interesse nele...era sempre o americano aloucado nos pensamentos dele.Tinha absoluta certeza disso.Então preferia manter, e reforçar a muralha de gelo que havia entre eles, para evitar mágoas futuras.  
  
-Ah, Droga!!-murmurou, jogando a mochila no chão com ira.-Porque eu fui esquecer da chave!?!?!Porcaria!  
  
Era a segunda vez que esquecia as chaves dentro de casa, e isso não era nada bom.Quatre sempre reclamava do quanto era distraído.Duo queria entrar em casa, tomar uma ducha e comer uma pizza com Wu Fei, já que sempre pediam essas refeições gordurosas, as quais sempre adorava.Mas já que não tinha opções vagas, resolveu bater na porta á frente. -Chang!!!!!!!-gritou.-Tem alguém em casa!!!!É o DUO!!!-berrou, enquanto reforçava a força nas batidas.  
  
"Heero, não atenda.Atenda, Chang!E não Heero."-pensou.-" Por favor, pelo amor de Deus e todos os querubins, serafins, santos, arcanjos, recepcionistas e jardineiros de nuvens!!!" A porta foi se abrindo novamente, e Heero apareceu, somente vestido com uma calça cinza e os cabelos pendendo na testa, sensualmente.Duo suspirou longamente, extasiado, e ao mesmo tempo temeroso.  
  
-O que aconteceu???-ele perguntou, empilhando quatro caixas de pizza, provavelmente velhas ou estragadas. -Esqueci a chave dentro de casa. Heero esboçou um leve sorriso. -Bem típico de você.Vou pedir pizzas.Calabreza ou muzzarella??-indagou, puxando o telefone. -Atum.-rebateu.-Queijo faz mal.Duo retirou os tênis rapidamente, e se deitou apoiado num travesseiro, bem em frente á TV, agitando os pezinhos com zombaria para o alto, fazendo Heero ter idéias as quais recava botar em prática. -Como sabe?Estou me surpreendendo com seu lado "nutricionista", Maxwell. Duo deu uma risada alta e pegou o controle remoto. -Posso ter vários lados que não conhece, Hee-chan.-debochou. -Não acredito!-fingiu uma suposta admiração.-E quando serei apresentado á todos eles? -Quando chegar a hora.-não resistiu ao sarcasmo.  
  
Heero parecia ligeiramente desentendido, mas logo obedeceu ao amigo, e pediu a pizza e seu refrigerante preferido.Duo se recostava no sofá, a trança enorme e macia pendendo nas costas, e várias mechas da franja caindo teimosamente pelo rosto deliciosamente pálido e provocante.  
  
-Hee-chan, quem é seu amigo que vem pra cá?-perguntou, o tédio já incomodando, e sob os dois recaía um silêncio azucrinante, fazendo Duo imaginar que Heero já tinha idéia do que sentia, e estava receoso com sua presença ali, tão frágil e vulnerável á qualquer carícia.  
  
-Já disse pra não me chamar assim!-repreendeu.Essa mania, de fato, o incomodava.Nunca fora de apelidos, e subitamente, ele lhe arranjara mil deles num piscar de olhos.-Ele é um rapaz problemático...exatamente por isso que nos dávamos bem..-suspirou, como se ainda temesse por ele, e Duo sentiu o coração palpitar quando Heero lhe falava naquele ar confidencial.Somente pra ele. -Ainda não entendi...Será que você não podia se aproximar um pouco do meu vocabulário? Heero se sentou no tapete, e Duo se aconchegou ao lado dele, para ouvir a explicação do amigo.Ele sempre carregava consigo um jeito de quem escondia "algo mais", e nunca revelava segredos com facilidade..mas perto de Duo ficava estranhamente confortável, como se um laço os unisse. -Na época de faculdade, nós éramos colegas de quarto.No início, devido aos traços comuns que tínhamos, não nos relacionávamos bem.Não éramos populares, mas nos destacávamos de alguma forma. "Nem quero imaginar pelo quê"-pensou, enquanto acompanhava a descrição de Heero. -Depois, notamos que éramos tão parecidos que entrávamos em conflito...passamos a estudar juntos, divertirmos juntos e nos tornamos grandes amigos... -E? -Dividimos muitos segredos, e foi uma época gloriosa.Mas uma coisa horrível aconteceu na véspera da formatura que nos separou temporariamente....-um brilho chateado passou pelos olhos. -Vai falar agora ou deixar pra sobremesa???-indagou, incomodado. -Na infância, ele foi procurado por bandidos, e viveu sempre no perigo...e aprendeu a viver assim.Era um assassino-profissional. -O quê??????-os grandes olhos violeta se arregalaram ferozmente. -Exatamente.Ele é pago pra matar. -Suas amizades são bem exóticas.-debochou.-Não sei nem o que faço aqui.Não tenho nada de especial....ou macabro... -Ele teve que receber o diploma pelo correio, porque não queria colocar ninguém em perigo...e era o aluno mais brilhante do lugar. -E ele vem pra cá???Vai viver com um assassino, Heero? -Não se preocupe, ele já abandonou essa vida miserável...-passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados.-Arranjou um emprego e virá pra cá.Só isso. Duo parecia paralisado, e ao mesmo tempo ansioso para conhecer essa figura sombria.Os olhos estavam presos em Heero, e esqueceu-se de parar de olha-lo com deslumbramento. -O que foi? -Ah....Nada....-instantaneamente as bochechas adquiriram um vermelho-vivo.- Cadê a...a pizza?-perguntou, desviando o olhar na mesma hora em que se encontraram -Ainda falta um pouco.-replicou secamente, olhando para o relógio. "Que ótimo.Alguém segure meus hormônios"-pensou, com impaciência.-"Opa.Que ótimo.Não sou mais adolescente." -E o Chang? Heero o observou atônito, como se fosse um doido varrido, e Duo logo se sentiu fora da situação novamente. -Saiu com Quatre.Foram até o jornal, para uma conferência...-logo uma outra lembrança lhe veio á cabeça.Conferências regionais costumavam levar muito tempo.-Ele não te avisou?? "Ai, Merda..." -....Que interessante...Abandonado duplamente.....E agora?-perguntou, com desagrado. -E agora, vamos ver TV, comer pizza e...-não conseguiu completar, vendo que enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos perfumados, distraidamente, num dedo.Logo, um calor lhe subiu por todo o corpo. -E...????E o quê, Heero?-perguntou, rindo abertamente para o japonês, que baixou a cabeça, confuso.-Sabe que odeio adivinhar suas frases, não é?- observou claramente que ele ruborizava suavemente, fazendo suas suspeitas se confirmarem. -Tenho certeza que não adivinharia.-disse, abruptamente, levantando-se do tapete com brusquidão, olhando para todos os cantos possíveis, evitando o contato visual com aquelas pupilas violetas reveladoras.  
  
Duo riu tão perversamente que Heero se assustou. -Tem certeza que não?-desafiou. Heero adorava ver aquele brilho malicioso em seus olhos.  
  
-Tenho.  
  
Duo se ergueu num pulo, sorrindo lindamente, e obviamente debochando da inocência de Heero.Foi se aproximando languidamente do rapaz, com um sorriso picante despontando nos lábios.O japonês parou no meio da cozinha, com uma lata de refrigerante nas mãos, e encarou Duo longamente.O americano apoiou uma das mãos no queixo, como se avaliasse Heero, e deu uma risada sensual, que provocou um frio enregelante na espinha de Heero.  
  
-Não devia fazer brincadeiras comigo, Hee-chan...-sussurrou, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, e roçando de leve seus lábios, rubros e surpresos por um contato tão prazeroso.Duo colou seus lábios contra os dele, esperando uma passagem para a língua travessa adentrar e lhe provocar ardentemente, até que os dois estivessem envolvidos num beijo atrevido e possessivo.A língua de Duo bailava na boca de Heero, provocando-lhe espasmos de prazer deliciosos, incrivelmente pecaminosos  
  
-Ah é??E porque não deveria brincar com você?-provocou o japonês, afastando os lábios de Duo, e prendendo seu corpo contra o dele, encaixando-os com perfeição e magnitude.Duo pousou as mãos sob seu peito, fazendo um carinho aconchegante e instigante.Apertou suas pernas contra as deles, provocantemente.  
  
-Porque eu sempre ganho...-Duo vibrou silenciosamente ao notar o volume suspeito nas calças de Heero, quase as perfurando, tamanhas as sensações que lhe provocava com maestria.Conseguiu sentir os músculos rijos e torneados de Heero pressionarem-se contra seu corpo macio, e os lábios do rapaz lambiscando seu pescoço com avidez, deixando labaredas por onde passava.Ambos ardiam em prazer, querendo o outro desesperadamente. Duo desfez-se dos trajes que cobriam o corpo, pulsando de desejo, e desnudou Heero também, segurando-se para não desmaiar.Ele era muito mais lindo que imaginava, e sorria a ele de uma forma tão bela, quase criminosa. -Heero....você é um delito...-sussurrou, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido baixo. O rapaz japonês pôs se a sugar com voracidade o membro pulsante de Duo, que se contorcia e gemia loucamente, sempre que seu nome lhe escapava dos lábios.Heero explorava as reentrâncias e áreas mais sensíveis dele, deixando á beira de explodir de prazer.A expressão de Duo, coberta de satisfação, enlouquecia Heero, que continuava á atiçá-lo, provocando-lhe avidamente, percorrendo a língua maliciosamente deliciosa por todo os cantos do membro rijo.Á medida que Heero se apressava nos movimentos cheios de luxúria e voluptuosidade, Duo aumentava o tom de voz chegando a berrar seu nome com sofreguidão.Estava á ponto de explodir, se entregar totalmente á aquele Deus.Balançou a cabeça pra trás, sensualmente, espalhando as mechas molhadas pelo suor no rosto pálido, e atingiu o ápice máximo que seu corpo podia agüentar, sujando todo o carpete com o líquido viscoso, e Heero o sorveu tão rápida e lindamente, fazendo Duo ofegar cansado, mas ainda não saciado.Heero o beijou com possessão e com voracidade, fazendo-o delirar com o próprio delinqüente gosto. Ambos congelaram quando a campainha tocou ruidosamente cobrindo todo o apartamento com o barulhinho estridente, libertando-os para a realidade.Heero colocou as calças desajeitadamente, e Duo soltou um longo suspiro, com um olhar maldoso. -É a pizza. Abriu a porta, e o homem trazia duas caixas e uma garrafa.Heero pagou, e Duo se entrelaçou nos travesseiros, sem deixar de olha-lo com atenção. -Obrigado..-fechou a porta e carregou tudo, pousando as caixas e a garrafa sob a pequena mesinha. Duo o fitou com interesse, um brilho zombeteiro nos lábios. -O que foi?-perguntou, desentendido.-Não vai querer um pedaço?-ofereceu o guardanapo, mas, surpreendentemente, Duo jogou as caixas para longe, enlaçando Heero pelo pescoço, deixando-o bem grudado contra seu corpo, novamente. -Não, Hee-chan....Agora eu tô com fome de [i]outra coisa[/i]... A voz sarcástica do Duo parecia entrar pelos seus ouvidos como uma canção e cair em sua alma como chamas incandescentes.Seu corpo ardia no atrito com o dele.E Duo, o instigava, roçando os lábios rubros nos dele, pedindo, clamando por mais, até envolve-lo num beijo feroz e insaciável.  
  
Heero acariciou seus cabelos soltos, que se moldavam pecaminosamente em torno do rosto sorridente de Duo, e abriu suas pernas lentamente, beijando com fervor seus lábios, e pedindo permissão para possuí-lo com voracidade, assim que seus movimentos insanos foram transitando pelas veias de Duo, passando por todo seu corpo, loucamente deliciosos.Duo gemia baixo, e roucamente sibilava seu nome, dando-lhe uma sensação única.Sentia Heero dentro de si, num movimento incrível e devasso, que o atiçava a não querer parar, e continuar essa loucura maravilhosa com Heero. Heero aumentava as estocadas com rapidez, e em movimentos cheios de volúpia, deixando Duo inebriado e quase inconsciente de tanto prazer.O americano se apoiava n parceiro, segurando-se para não cair estatelado, movido por esse prazer sobrenatural, que só Heero sabia lhe proporcionar.O japonês sentiu a respiração arfante de Duo, e o olhou com carinho, ambos á ponto de chegar ao ápice, de exaustos e saciados.O carpete estava sujo de sêmen, e Duo ria descontroladamente, quando Heero cravou os olhos famintos em seu corpo, em seus olhos debochados, mas felizes. -Ah.....Duo....Eu....Eu te amo...-murmurou, com a voz falha.-Você é maravilhoso...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Abriu a porta, sorrindo com todas as forças, feliz como nunca.Quando ambos ouviram Chang abrir a porta, disfarçaram rapidamente estarem comendo o resto da pizza gelada.O primo de Heero os olhou com desconfiança, e avisou que Quatre já estava em casa.Heero lhe deu um longo e sensual beijo, deixando-o tão atordoado quanto o próprio primo, que abriu a boca num protesto, mas nada saiu. Viu o casaco sob o sofá e entrou no banheiro silencioso demais.Quatre estava imerso na banheira, provavelmente exausto, como ele.O irmão o olhou com carinho, mas logo os lábios se entreabriam num sorriso angelical, e sincero. -O que aconteceu, Duo?-perguntou, pegando a toalha, e lhe sorrindo abertamente, quase rindo loucamente. Duo ruborizou violentamente e deu um sorriso sem-graça ao irmão, desviando o olhar, em pânico, e concentrando os grandes violetas nos azulejos azuis- claros. -Nada, ora!-disse, rapidamente.-Por que??  
  
-Duo...você não sabe mentir!-deu uma gargalhada alta, assustando o irmão.Secando os cabelos dourados, deu um tapinha irônico no ombro do irmão, que já adquiria uma cor vermelho-forte nas bochechas.  
  
-O....O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
-Duo, eu te conheço melhor que imagina....Se você soubesse esconder esse sorriso pateta e aprendesse a fechar o zíper da calça, quem sabe eu não descobriria....-jogou a toalha na cabeça do americano, rindo feito uma criança.Duo se apressou em fechar o zíper, parcialmente aberto.  
  
-E o que você descobriu, onii-san??-agora ria com o irmão, que colocava um casaco fino sob a camiseta. -Está escrito na sua testa...."Eu e o Heero fizemos....." -Pára com isso, Q!Cala a boca, vai!-as bochechas se afoguearam novamente, enquanto o irmão lhe dava um abraço apertado e orgulhoso. -O Duo está namorando!!-repetia, como um maníaco.Duo e ele riam alto, e provavelmente os vizinhos ouviam a gargalhada esganiçada e cortante de Duo, e Quatre o felicitando freneticamente.-E justo com o Heero!!Você sempre reclamou dele...."O Heero é um chato, arrogante", mas no fundo você sempre escondeu algo por ele, eu sabia! Duo emitiu um muxoxo, e sorriu timidamente para o irmão, que ainda secava os cabelos úmidos, e ligava o aquecedor, pois a neve ainda caía lindamente, chocando-se com a janela, proporcionando um lindo espetáculo do inverno americano, a chuva alva e delicada, dos flocos cândidos de neve que esfriavam a temperatura da casa, mas o coração do morador americano estava mais aquecido que nunca, ardendo em chamas inflamadas...  
  
Quatre circulava pela casa, á procura do pote de tomate que havia deixado na dispensa.Duo se desculpava e tentava se inocentar, estirado no sofá com uma bacia de pipoca, o americano enrolava uma mecha macia da trança interminavelmente, sem perder a expressão calma de zombaria. Wu Fei abriu a porta violentamente, e encheu a mão de pipoca, fazendo Duo berrar furiosamente.O loirinho observava desanimado, passando a mão entre os fios dourados, com impaciência. -Tem certeza que não viu, Duo? -Tenho!!Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir!?-gritou, escorregando lentamente do sofá, para pegar controle nas mãos do rapaz chinês, que mudava incessantemente de canal.-Que parte do "não" você não entende?? Duo se jogou ferozmente nas costas de Chang, pendurando-se dolorosamente no rapaz, que grunhia desesperado com o peso do americano. -Sai, DUO!-vociferou, puxando a trança quase desfeita do americano.-Quatre, por que não pede pro Heero?? -É, Quatre...-murmurou o irmão, massageando a cabeça com furor.-E você, tira as mãos da minha pipoca, ouviu???-mostrou-lhe a língua com displicência, fazendo a expressão do chinês se contrair numa careta desagradável.Duo recostou a cabeça preguiçosamente no travesseiro, e Chang sentou-se ao lado dele, ambos em silencio. O loirinho assentiu, e foi diretamente ao apartamento de Heero. -Heero? Tocou a campainha sucessivas vezes, por pura instrução, mas não foi atendido imediatamente.Ao virar a maçaneta com cuidado, notou que a porta estava entreaberta, e a casa totalmente vazia.Logo concluiu que Heero estaria trabalhando, e o primo, descuidado, esquecera as trancas em outro lugar. Abriu a porta lentamente, com cuidado, entrando pela cozinha e logo inspecionando a arrumação dos armários e da dispensa, cogitando o local onde encontraria molho de tomate. -Cadê o molho...O molho...Hmmmm.... Remexeu em todas as gavetas, mas não encontrava uma lata sequer.Abriu a porta da geladeira, sentindo o ar frio encontrar-se com a pele alva, e correu os olhos pelos cantos, mas não achava de jeito nenhum.Pensou em chamar Chang para resolver o problema, e logo se levantou para sair do lugar. Subitamente, o estalar da cadeira giratória o fez congelar.Não era possível.Não havia ninguém em casa, e a cadeira...mexia-se por conta própria.Assustado, sentiu o sangue parar de transitar pelas veias, e lívido de susto, tornou a se virar para a poltrona que balançava, despreocupadamente. -Quem está aí? Quando as pupilas azuis crepusculares pousaram sob a cadeira, o susto tornou-se algo estranho...indescritível, e não sabia distinguir aquilo das outras sensações.Só teve ganas de desaparecer, pois sentia que era um alvo para um par de olhos estranhamente desconhecidos, que o fitavam com intensidade. -Procurando por isso?-o rapaz alto, sentado confortavelmente na poltrona, brincava com o pote vermelho nas mãos, mas não existia um sorriso de escárnio naqueles lábios.Quatre suspirou longamente.-Acredito que encontrei primeiro... Quatre mirou os desafiadores olhos verdes, como duas esmeraldas lapidadas, mas logo desviou, ruborizando ferozmente, e sentindo que a situação o pichava como ridículo, por continuar ali... Acariciou os cabelos nervosamente, a voz escapando e fugindo dos lábios, quando o garoto se levantou, num olhar crítico e avaliador que o trucidou por dentro. -Que...quem é você?-indagou timidamente, tentando evitar as pupilas vivas e queimantes do rapaz, que circulava á sua volta. -Prazer..-a calma no tom de voz era aparente, mas a frieza se comparava á de Heero.-Sou o novo morador.Conhece Heero Yuy? O mundo parecia ruir sob seus pés...como o encararia sem que fosse reconhecido como o: "Maluco do Molho de Tomate", agora que conviveriam como vizinhos..seria motivo de desdém.Acho que á qualquer segundo o chão de madeira por baixo de seus pés se abriria e o sugaria para algum lugar onde pudesse se esconder do intimidante estrangeiro.Provavelmente o rapaz seria o tal amigo de Heero, que não contava á ninguém, sobre a personalidade difícil do garoto, e agora confirmava isso por experiência própria. -Sim...É meu amigo...Ele, ele saiu, mas já volta...-baixou os olhos para ele próprio, procurando algo arguto e cortante para falar e deixar o lugar, mas a porta foi bruscamente aberta com violência, revelando duas faces curiosas e exasperadas no corredor.-Duo?Chang? O rapaz os olhou com cuidado, possivelmente duvidando da saúde mental dos moradores daquele lugar.Mas Duo logo sorriu faceiramente para os dois, dissipando toda a tensão, e entrou no apartamento, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz, que encarava Chang por longos segundos, como se tentasse se lembrar daquele rosto. -Você é....Chang Wu Fei, estou certo? Duo olhou para os dois, atônito, como se raciocinasse rápido suficiente para reconhecer o garoto.Ele sabia quem era a misteriosa figura. -Isso.Já sei quem é.Me lembro de você...-sorriu a ele com cautela, como se seu olhar límpido e ameaçador fosse fuzilá-lo á qualquer momento.-É bom revê-lo, Trowa.-cumprimentou-o com um formal aperto de mãos, mas o tal rapaz esboçou um sorriso educado. -Onde está Heero?Não o vejo faz um longo tempo...-disse, sem alterar a expressão controlada. -Heero?Deve estar no caminho de volta.-abriu a geladeira, e apanhou latas de refrigerante suficientes para todos, atirando-as para Duo e os outros.- Esses são nossos vizinhos da frente...Du..-complementou, tentando apresentá- los com discrição.Mas, como o usual, foi interrompido pela imprudência do americano. O americano se ergueu instantaneamente da cadeira, os cabelos envoltos numa enorme trança que chicoteava sensualmente nas costas, como uma serpente, exibiu-se com um sorriso maior que a face, apertando-lhe a mão energicamente. -Duo Maxwell.Namorado do Heero.-finalizou, fazendo Trowa ensaiar um sorriso.-Esse aí..é meu irmão...Quatre!-disse, num tom festivo. -Não sabia que Heero tinha um namorado...deve ter mudado muito...não é típico dele...-os olhos brilharam ao recordar.Dirigiu o arrebatador olhar ao loirinho.E estendeu a mão gentilmente á ele, curvando-se na frente dele, com polidez.-Prazer, Quatre.Sou Trowa. Quatre sentiu o sangue subir até o rosto, como se preferisse permanecer lá, e as bochechas arderam com furor.A voz serena do rapaz parecia o encantar, mas seu olhar devastador o assolava. -Ah...É...Prazer..-apertou a mão forte e quente com fraqueza.Mas todos pararam, de repente, ouvindo passos cortarem as escadas. A porta, entreaberta, revelou as formas de Heero, que entrou sério, mas abriu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver o antigo amigo.O japonês atingiu a porta na parede com ímpeto, fazendo as janelas estremecerem. -Trowa!-correu até o rapaz, e lhe deu um longo abraço, repleto de nostalgia e boas lembranças. O amplo grupo permaneceu na casa por mais algumas horas, dialogando e desvendando mais sobre o intrigante garoto, que residiria com eles agora. Heero e o rapaz falavam sobre as mesmas coisas,e pareciam quase irmãos próximos...tinham as mesmas recordações, idéias semelhantes, e riam pouco, mas quando acontecia, era especial.Acabaram por fazerem a refeição ali mesmo, regada á pizza e vinho.Wu Fei ria histericamente com uma fatia de queijo na mão, e Quatre concedia uma atenção religiosa ao que Trowa falava. Duo, com malícia, deslizou uma das mãos em torno de Heero, arrancando um arrepio do rapaz, que franziu a sobrancelha, sorrindo-o curiosamente.Beijou ternamente a bochecha, afagando os cabelos desalinhados. -Está carinhoso hoje, Duo.O que houve?-o americano devolveu uma careta indiscreta. "Aí vem..." -Estou carinhoso pra você todos os dias, tolinho...-recostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.Quando a ergueu, revelou a carinha mais suplicante e inocente da Terra. -Se eu te pedir...-fez um carinho suave no peito torneado de Heero, intencionalmente.-Você dorme hoje comigo...lá em casa...eu estou tão solitário...quero tanto você, Heero.Você trabalha muito...-o beijou fervorosamente, aprofundando a língua poderosa na boca do rapaz, revelando as impuras intenções.-Tem se dedicado mais ao trabalho do que a mim.Diz que sim, Hee-chan... -Duo, escuta..-começou. -Por favor...-fez um biquinho irresistível. -Você é relutante demais...Eu não posso, Duo.É a primeira noite do Trowa aqui, ele não está acostumado ao local...entenda, por favor..-disse, apelando para o lado racional, cujo qual, Duo fazia questão de deixar em segundo plano, atrás de suas necessidades amorosas, mais fortes e intensas. -Idiota!Quer dizer que você vai deixar de ficar com quem te ama, pra cantar cantigas de ninar pro seu "amiguinho"!?-o tom de escárnio predominava da voz provocante de Duo, e Heero passou a mão pelo rosto, com irritação.-Ele é um homem, e sabe se cuidar....muito melhor que todos aqui pensamos, não é, Heero? -Eu sei, Duo..mas é que eu... -Não estou me importando com os seus "mas"!Não quero saber, ou "vai", ou "racha"!-explodiu, enquanto as risadas esganiçadas de Wu Fei ecoavam na sala.-Ou você dorme comigo, ou não vai dormir nunca mais.-cruzou os braços, exaltado, e a trança sacudiu nos ombros do rapaz, parte da franja cobrindo a face alva.Esperava, obviamente, uma decisão definitiva de Heero, á seu favor. O japonês aquiesceu, sem uma palavra, e Duo, imediatamente exibiu um sorriso que queimaria todas as geleiras existentes, curvando os lábios numa empolgação genuína, enlaçando-o com ardor e entusiasmo, fazendo um pequeno rubor colorir as faces de Heero, á frente dos amigos. Duo interrompeu a conversa animada entre os outros três, fazendo o silêncio cortante cair, mais uma vez, sob a casa.Todos fitaram o americano com atenção. -Trowa, se importa de passar a noite conosco aqui do lado?Só hoje...-pousou a mão no ombro do rapaz, com confiança. -Não!...seria muito agradável.-esboçou um sorriso, levantando-se para acompanhar um desarmado Heero e pegar alguns pertences. Quatre instantaneamente paralisou ao imaginar a possibilidade de ter de dividir o mesmo teto com o rapaz.Logo na primeira noite....estava tão cauteloso quanto á conduta daquele rapaz que lhe prendera a atenção, e iluminara seu interesse.Era obscuro, e seu ar repleto de segredos era como um convite ao inimaginável...e isso o cativava.Os olhos esverdeados pareciam tão nuviosos algumas vezes...e tão calorosos outros.Era um mistério que gostaria de desvendar.Por conta própria. Ele era alto e encantador.Até mais que Heero.Mas não foi só isso que havia assaltado seus sentidos.As circunstâncias que se conheceram...pareciam montadas, como uma apresentação de teatro, mas tudo terminou razoavelmente bem, achou. -Duo, que raios está fazendo?-disse, com o canto da boca.-Mal conhecemos Trowa.Por que tem que ser tão insensato? -Quando você reaprender o é o amor, eu te conto..-disse, num ar trivial e exultante.-Não seja tão amargo, nii-chan.Uma noite com a casa cheia vai te fazer bem... Heero e Trowa arrumaram malas rapidamente, só para uma noite.Heero corou um pouco ao ser alvo do olhar desconfiado de Trowa, que riu verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez ao ver Heero influenciado tão facilmente por um rapaz tão fascinante.Duo foi na frente, abrindo as portas e janelas da casa, e mostrando entusiasmado todos os cômodos para Trowa, que apenas acenava com a cabeça, prestando atenção no que o tresloucado americano falava.Wu Fei se acomodou no quarto vazio, e estranhamente, ficou calado durante a noite inteira, provavelmente concentrado em alguma leitura ou escrevendo algum artigo para o jornal. Os restantes, aproveitaram o frio que fazia na cidade, e Quatre fez chocolate quente para todos, suficiente para alimentar um batalhão.O aquecedor, ligado, mantinha a casa numa temperatura aconchegante, típica do inverno rigoroso americano, mas entre companhias tão agradáveis, todos se sentiam muito confortáveis em volta da TV, assistindo á um filme qualquer, e conversando com ânimo, como genuínos amigos. Heero e Duo, amoldados em um sofá, dividiam um cobertor grosso, mas Duo se entrelaçava entre os braços de Heero, ronronando como um gatinho mimado, os cabelos soltos e suavemente despenteados, a franja desalinhada distribuída pelo rosto angelical, e quase sonolento. Duo descansou a cabeça no ombro de Heero, os olhos semicerrados, mas conseguia ver tudo. -Heero...Vamos dormir....-murmurou, mas a voz soou como um gemido. Heero se levantou, mas Duo continuou estirado entre o coberto, propositadamente.Heero assentiu e o tomou nos braços, levando o americano e o depositando confortavelmente sob a cama. *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Até o final do filme, Quatre não havia notado que estava só com o rapaz.Era tão silencioso, que era impossível identificar sua presença.Não pronunciava nenhuma palavra, e os olhos verdes intensos pareciam presos á TV, e não se desviavam por qualquer motivo. Incomodado com o efeito que aqueles olhos lhe provocavam, o loirinho decidiu se retirar e ir se banhar. -Eu...vou..vou tomar banho, Barton...-gaguejou, sentindo-se invisível ali.- Fique á vontade. -Sim.Pode me chamar de Trowa mesmo, Quatre.-respondeu secamente. -C...Claro, Trowa.-tentou sorrir, mas teve a impressão de que estava mais inseguro ainda. -Parece que você é que não está á vontade. -Não!...Digo, Jura? -Sim.-e se calou novamente, deixando Quatre imerso na própria timidez. Em passos lentos, abriu a porta de seu quarto vagarosamente, mas foi pego de surpresa por uma brusca queda de luz.Logo, todos os cômodos foram engolfados pela escuridão súbita.Não conseguia enxergar os móveis direito, e sentiu uma ponta de medo, ao se ver praticamente sozinho, ele e a obscuridade.Não conseguiu escutar nenhum barulho, além da própria respiração errante, quase ofegante. -Trowa? -Estou aqui, Quatre, no sofá.Acalme-se.-sua voz parecia um pouco mais enérgica, mas ainda ríspida, quase sem sentimento.-Onde tem velas? Tateou até a borda da porta, onde podia ver alguma parte da pequena cozinha.As poucas estrelas refletidas pela janela envidraçada se encarregavam da fraca iluminação. -Dentro do segundo armário.De trás pra frente.-informou, quase instantaneamente.-O isqueiro ou a caixa de fósforos está sob a geladeira, e pod... Suas palavras foram abruptamente interrompidas por um estampido ensurdecedor.Parecia a porta, mas o estrondo pareceu mais alto.Logo após, seguido de um outro ruído dolorosamente elevado, a porta desmoronando sob o chão.Não era possível. Passos apressados e pesados invadiram a casa, e Quatre sentiu como se o coração parasse de pulsar.Sentiu duas respirações cada vez mais próximas, e o calor de um corpo se aproximando do seu, sorrateiramente. -Isso é um assalto!-berrou uma voz grossa e desconhecida.-Tudo de valor, passa pra cá! Quatre sentiu as pernas tremerem, e cambaleou, a respiração se tornando difícil de controlar corretamente.Um braço se prendeu em seu pescoço, envolvendo-o com fúria. -Quatre...-entre os ruídos assustadores conseguiu reconhecer a voz controlada de Trowa.-Fique calmo...vamos resolver isso... -É melhor não resistir, ou estouramos os miolos!-ameaçou a outra voz.As lágrimas quentes brotaram nos olhos azuis límpidos, e escorreram dolorosamente, banhando o rosto delicado, tomado de um pavor descomunal. Quatre foi terrivelmente arrastado para o próprio quarto, o homem ainda o prendia com o braço forte, e o atirou furiosamente sob a cama.Os olhos azuis úmidos se arregalaram, confusos, quando a luz cortante foi acesa, e mal conseguiu ver o rosto do assaltante, semi-encoberto por uma máscara negra.Sentiu os próprio batimentos enlouquecidos pulsando sob a camisa, descontroladamente. -Tem muita coisa de valor aqui!-ele gritou, e foi despejando na sacola todos os pertences que encontrava. -Leve tudo...por favor... -Loirinho....até que você é muito bonitinho...-ele foi estreitando as distâncias, até que mostrasse totalmente o rosto estranho e violento, fazendo Quatre se aterrorizar.-Muito bonitinho mesmo... -N-Não...por favor..Não...-implorou, ao sentir o dedo agressivo deslizar ferozmente sob o rosto, encharcado pelas lágrimas quentes.Era um toque bruto e atrevido, que o encheu de temor. -Shh, loirinho, é melhor ficar calado...Colabore com a nossa brincadeira...Não vai doer nada.. -Não!Não se aproxime....Não....Pára...-sentiu uma mão áspera desabotoar a camisa fina, até que o torso branco e brando se tornasse totalmente descoberto. -Já disse pra se calar...não vou te fazer mal...você vai gostar, é só ficar caladinho...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Duo e Heero abriram abruptamente a porta, tomados por uma palidez assombrosa, e olharam Trowa, que parecia intocável, tamanha era a expressão de tranqüilidade nos olhos divinamente verdes. -Tro-Trowa...-o japonês sussurrou, e quase que no mesmo instante, o assaltante virou-se para os outros moradores, ameaçadoramente. -Vocês dois!Quietinhos, ou o sangue vai rolar!-berrou, e a voz acavalada ecoou pelo apartamento.Heero envolveu Duo com os braços, numa atitude protetora, e quase que imediatamente, Duo perguntou, tomado pelo pânico desenfreado. -O Quatre!!-explodiu, as pupilas violetas incrédulas.-Meu irmão!Onde ele está?O Quatre está correndo perigo! Trowa assentiu, e vagarosamente, resvalou uma das mãos pela barra da calça, sem que o homem percebesse os movimentos, tão ligeiros e profissionais quanto o de um felino traiçoeiro. Heero abraçou Duo com força, pressionando-o entre seus braços fortes, e admiravelmente, sua mão vedou os olhos abertos pelo susto e o temor abissal, incapacitando sua visão. -ARGH! Duo não se lembrou de nada mais, além do grito abafado e lancinante de dor, e o corpo desabando pesadamente sob o tapete, desprovido de vida. Quando as mãos de Heero descobriram-lhe os olhos, Trowa se encontrava ao lado do corpo, impassível de frieza, e sob as costas do cadáver, um punhal afiado e brilhante como os olhos do dono, cravado nas costas do homem. -T...Tro-Trowa...Você o matou...-o americano, paralisado, como se os pés grudassem subitamente no chão, levou as mãos á boca. -Me desculpe, mas não tive escolha.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
A mão rude deslizou pelo peito nu, dando-lhe arrepios apavorantes, fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes, clamando a si mesmo para morrer ali, a ter que se submeter á uma humilhação dessas, ainda sendo virgem, era inadmissível. -Loiro, como você é lindo....nós temos muita sorte... Sua voz se perdeu em soluços e lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos cerrados. Mas, de repente, a voz horrivelmente apavorante se calou, deixando no cômodo, somente o som abafado de seus lamúrios, e seu choro baixo.Aturdido, abriu um olho, e se deparou com o agressor ao seu lado, uma faca cintilava, enterrada no pescoço, que sangrava violentamente, banhando as cobertas por um vermelho-vivo. -Quatre!Meu irmão!-o americano, na porta, logo atrás de Trowa, envolvido pelos braços de Heero, chorava desconsoladamente. Trowa, ainda imóvel, a mão hábil ainda pendia para frente, denunciando a posição na qual arremessara certeiramente a faca. Seminu, e extenuado, Quatre não se recordava de nenhuma reação possível, e só conseguiu correr desesperadamente até a porta, e abraçar Trowa com força, comprimindo-o entre seus braços fracos e exaustos, e chorou.Chorou compulsivamente, feito uma criança desprotegida, regando com as lágrimas o ombro de Trowa, que o tocou suavemente, ainda vacilante, meio arrependido pelo que fizera.Era assassinato, mas fora necessário. -Trowa!!!-sua voz se confundia entre os soluços.-Eu tive....estava com muito.. -Medo, não é?-ponderou, amparando-o pelos ombros, e enxugando as lágrimas incessantes das faces frágeis e róseas.-Eu sei do que se trata...agora já passou....juro que não vai se repetir... -Sério?-o rostinho se contraiu, numa tentativa de conter as lágrimas.-Eu não quero!Eu queria morrer!Você não sabe...foi horrível... Mas antes que pudesse concluir a frase, todos se abraçaram unidos, como se não almejassem mais se afastar, todos cientes do que o loirinho havia passado, uma terrível experiência que o havia chocado profundamente, uma marca doída na alma dele. -Me perdoem...por favor, me desculpem...perdão...-o rapaz de sedutores olhos verdes parecia carregar um grande peso de remorso, e inesperadamente, havia uma emoção muito fúnebre em sua voz, propagando claramente á todos os outros o seu sofrimento infinito.-Eu não queria matar...eu prometi á mim...não poderia matar de novo...[i]eu não quero mais matar[/i]...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Dois meses haviam se passado desde o incidente, e tudo havia voltado ao normal.Quatre havia se recuperado, pois era muito sensível, mas, surpreendentemente não guardou nenhuma lembrança dura e permanente do que acontecera.Duo e Heero continuavam na mesma, alterando jantares caros com passeios luxuosos, já que as condições de vida de Heero o permitiam pagar por tanta pompa, e encher Duo de agrados de vários tipos.Wu Fei, que só depois, foi saber da confusão que acontecera, continuava imerso em uma nova obra.Revezava o trabalho como jornalista, mas escrevia um livro, numa produção exagerada e se dedicava ao máximo, se trancando durante horas no quarto, disponível apenas para o computador, e sempre parecia desligado...pensando apenas em suas idéias. Trowa revelou á todos seu passado obscuro, de mortes e assassinatos, e felizmente, não foi julgado nem repudiado pelo grupo, já que carregava muitas cicatrizes por esse tempo desprezível em que matava para ganhar.Passava horas a fio lendo algo que Wu Fei recomendava, e afundado em obras diversas, nas quais apenas Quatre e Wu Fei tinham disposição para comentar e acompanhar.Duo fazia uma careta de desaprovação e não entrava muito nesses assuntos, e Heero não parecia estar desperto para esse tipo de coisa. -Não sei como agüentam...que monotonia...-resmungou, dando uma mordida violenta numa maçã.-Porque não vamos á danceteria hoje? Os três fizeram uma careta horrorosa, que denunciava a resposta. -Bah...Moro com três velhos...-reclamou.-Só falta me pedirem para trocar as fraldas geriátricas de vocês...-zombou, cravando os dentes na fruta. -Nojento.-sibilou o chinês, com um livro ocultando o rosto.-Por que não se toca e vai trabalhar, vagabundo? Duo se virou subitamente, como se tivesse sido esbofeteado. -Escuta aqui, seu escritorzinho de bar, como se atreve a falar comigo assim? -O que foi?Vai chamar a mamãe, desocupado?-ameaçou, revelando o rosto zombeteiro por cima da capa do livro.Duo pigarreou, e berrou. -Minha mãe não.Mas ainda tenho o Heero.-mostrou a língua com escárnio.- HEERO! Trowa observava de longe, com um suave sorriso aflorando nos lábios, e Quatre pairava ao seu lado, quase que petrificado.Até os botões de sua blusa pareciam hipnotiza-lo irremediavelmente, como se o envolvesse numa dança inebriante, cega e desenfreada.Os lábios permaneciam entreabertos no sonho, e o livro escorregou das mãos até tombar dolorosamente no chão, despertando-o para a verdade. -AI...-sentiu o peso despencar sob o pé, provocando uma dor aguda.- Desculpa, Chang, estava desligado...-passou as mãos pelas mechas loiras que pendiam no rosto descorado.Quando se ergueu, sentiu a mão trêmula, desobedecendo aos seus sentidos, e Trowa o encarou longamente, fazendo a cor voltar instantaneamente para o rosto lívido: -Está bem, Quatre?-levou a mão á testa do rapaz.-Parece tão....estranho? -Ah!Claro!-respondeu maquinalmente.-Estou ótimo.-mentiu, sentindo o rosto se tingir de vermelho. -Tem certeza?-manifestou-se Duo.-Faz um tempo que você está muito esquisito... -Detesto admitir, mas concordo com você...-ponderou Wu Fei, num tom de confiança. Trowa apertou seus braços com força, como se tentasse arrancar algo dele, mas Quatre só sentiu o estremecimento elétrico pulsar loucamente pelas veias, espalhando-se por todo corpo. -Não!Claro...que não.-replicou rapidamente, livrando-se das mãos de Trowa, que pareciam feitas de ferro, mas aquecidas como em brasa.-Eu...vou...vou trabalhar.Até mais, rapazes.Vejo vocês de noite...-pegou a chave do carro sob a mesa de centro, deixando os outros três submersos em dúvidas e indagações, enquanto se entreolhavam, desentendidos. Chang levou o laptop até a sala, onde passou parte do dia, digitando e incomodando Duo com o ruído frenético das teclas batendo sucessivamente.Ele insistia em não revelar do que se tratava sua nova obra. -Vocês não acham estranho...o comportamento do Quatre?-perguntou o americano, brincando com a ponta da trança.-Faz um tempo que ele anda assim...-mordeu o sanduíche, com uma voz abafada, deixou que os outros pensassem. -Vocês são uns imbecis mesmo...-ponderou o chinês, segurando o rosto entre as mãos, num tom presunçoso que atraiu a atenção deles.-Já não notaram que o motivo é ainda mais complicado...e ao mesmo tempo, simples?-parecia um professor paciente ministrando uma aula.-Vocês nunca percebem o que ocorre á sua volta...E Quatre é uma pessoa fácil de compreender, é só prestar atenção. Duo abocanhou o sanduíche, arrancando uma grande fatia, e Trowa foi até um dos quartos, buscar um quadro e uma aquarela multicores.Queria pintar...tinha esse excêntrico costume desde pequeno, e desenvolvia suas habilidades nas artes com facilidade. -Você fala como se conhecesse meu irmão melhor do que eu... -De fato, tenho dúvidas quanto á isso...-os olhos se grudaram no monitor de novo.-Mas acho que se você conversasse com ele, descobriria. -Vou fazer isso.Obrigado, Chang.-olhou para o lado, e Trowa já arrumava os pincéis e as tintas de várias cores vivas, e texturas diversas sob a pequena mesa no centro da sala, pensando no que faria, na sua criação.- Trowa, o que vai fazer?-perguntou, curioso. -E não é óbvio?-um sorriso gentil aflorou nos lábios, mas Duo continuava sem compreender. -Não, Trowa...-Chang se ergueu do sofá, mais uma vez, no ar convencido e cheio de si, que todos repudiavam.-Não existem coisas óbvias para criaturas incapacitadas mentalmente como o Duo...-deu um sorriso arrogante para o americano, que espumava de ira, enquanto Trowa ria silenciosamente. -Ah, e fique sabendo que a sua espécie inferior não tem calibre suficiente pra falar assim comigo, ouviu, "criatura"?-colocou as mãos na cintura, gesticulando como um frenético dançarino.-Em vez de me encher a paciência, vai fazer outra coisa.-apontou para o laptop, irritado.-Ca-la-di-nho! Chang riu sonoramente, enchendo os ouvidos de Duo com suas risadas reverberantes. -E quem é o super-herói que vai me obrigar? -Está olhando pra ele. -Duo, francamente, me poupe dos seus espetáculos... -Aaah, tadinho...-fez um biquinho de escárnio e uma vozinha entusiasmada e sarcástica, atingindo em cheio os nervos do chinês.-Vai amarelar, Mr. Best- Seller? -Acho melhor para a sua saúde, você manter sua boca bem fechada.-ameaçou, com um olhar de poucos amigos.-Siga o exemplo do Trowa. -Gente, acho que vocês deveriam...-manifestou-se o moreno, sendo inevitavelmente interrompido. -Cala a boca, Chang!-berrou o americano, gesticulando enlouquecidamente.-A conversa ainda não chegou no depósito de lixo! -Claro, não gosto de visitar as suas antigas moradias...-começou o chinês, a ponto de torturá-lo com os olhos. -Dobre a língua, seu fedorento! -Por que vocês não param com isso?-clamou Trowa, tentando inutilmente se concentrar no que fazia. -Cala a boca, Trowa!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Maldito dia.Um dor agoniante pulsava na sua cabeça, fazendo-a latejar de dor. E pra completar, as grossas gotas de chuva caíam sob suas roupas, deixando-o encharcado, á ponto das vestes pingarem, ensopadas, e tremendo de frio, abriu a porta, com os olhos marejados, á ponto se precipitar em lágrimas desesperadas.Tudo que desejava era sua cama, uma aspirina, e um sonífero capaz de derruba-lo suficientemente por uma longa semana. "Não acredito....Não acredito que fui despedido...Não é verdade!" Tirou o casaco, pesado e molhado, e passou os dedos pelos cabelos embebidos, tristemente.Ia correr para o quarto, mas algo o interrompeu, abruptamente. -O que foi, Quatre?-a voz suave e melodiosa perguntou, erguendo-se sob todo o silêncio.-Parece tão...depressivo? A cabeça parecia desejar se partir em vários pedacinhos, mas o som calmo da voz de Trowa pareceu amenizar a dor cortante.Correu os olhos pelo rapaz, e quase surtou quando constatou que seu único traje era uma simples calça jeans, que cobria as pernas torneadas, contudo, o tórax e o abdome definidos, como os de uma escultura mitológica, simbólica e altamente atraente e lânguida, representava a mais divina dos indivíduos, de uma beleza singular e inesquecível. -Ah...Eu?...Não!...Quem disse?-esbarrava nas palavras, que insistiam em sair da garganta, tremidas.-Digo, impressão sua!-sentiu as bochechas se tingindo de vermelho-rubro, e um calor incendiário o percorrendo. -Estranho..Você está muito pálido.-parecia realmente preocupado, mas com o abdome definido á mostra, anuviava a visão de Quatre.-Já que é assim...Por que não vai relaxar?-sugeriu, gentilmente.-Vou continuar por aqui... Quatre olhou para a sala vazia e silenciosa, todos deveriam estar dormindo ou "ocupados demais", e não pôde deixar de observar a pintura de Trowa.Um imenso campo florido, onde a luz fulgurante do sol e o colorido das flores silvestres predominavam...mas atrás das árvores altas, havia um padre esguio e de olhos tristes, e ao seu lado, um gato preto, cujas órbitas oculares brilhavam, como se tivesse vida própria. -Que lindo...Foi você, Trowa? -Foi sim.-disse, com um sorriso afável estampado na face. Surpreendentemente, inclinou-se até Quatre, pegando o casaco ensopado ao seu lado, e fitou-o por longos segundos, tão intensamente que deixou o outro ruborizado, mas não conseguia escapar desse olhar hipnotizante, e bem que, preferia se perder ali.O cheiro doce da sua pele já invadia as narinas, deliciosamente, deixando-o vislumbrado. O moreno remexeu nos cabelos molhados de Quatre, e rapidamente, foi até a cozinha, colocando uma panela com uma quantidade razoável de água para ferver, enquanto levava o casaco até o quarto, e trazia uma toalha felpuda para enxuga-lo. -O que foi....ATCHIM...Trowa?-tentou se erguer, mas todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam protestar contra essa idéia.O moreno correu até ele, enrolando-o na toalha, uniformemente, de uma forma em que ficasse completamente envolvido e aquecido.-Ah...Eh...Obrigado. -Fique paradinho aí.-ordenou, encostando-o nos travesseiros macios, enquanto ele espirrava consecutivas vezes.-Deus!Você vai pegar uma pneumonia!Que irresponsável!-remexeu nas mechas douradas novamente, num gesto brincalhão e confortante, e Quatre sorriu, meio abatido, totalmente corado e envergonhado. -Trowa, não precisa se preocupar...eu só quero dormir...-mentiu desavergonhadamente. -Não mesmo.Acha que vai se livrar de mim, assim tão facilmente?-disse, com confiança, e Quatre riu.-E se for dormir, provavelmente os berros do Duo e do Chang irão te acordar, e uma dor de cabeça não seria muito bem-vinda, não é? -Sim, você tem razão...-preferiu se entregar aos cuidados dele. -Porque não ligou pra cá?-perguntou, curioso e preocupado.-Eu iria te buscar. -Eu liguei sim.-disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro.-E a secretária eletrônica foi MUITO compreensiva. -Oh, perdão, Quatre.-parecia embaraçado, e Quatre adorou vê-lo assim, encabulado.-Eu não ouvi...Me perdoa? -Claro, doutor!-disse, com um sorriso luminoso, capaz de expulsar qualquer culpa.-Não foi nada, além do mais, você iria se molhar do mesmo jeito. -Mas eu poderia ter te deixado sequinho, não é?-isso fez o loirinho refletir, mas não pôde evitar sentir o rosto em chamas.-Opa!O chá! Trowa deixou a sala no mesmo instante, e o loirinho afundou no sofá, meio aliviado, meio apreensivo.Não sabia como Trowa conseguia deixa-lo tão encurralado.Mas era maravilhoso vê-lo zanzando por aí, preocupado, cuidando dele com tanto apreço. O rapaz voltou com uma xícara fumegando nas mãos, e ficou observando atentamente Quatre o tomando, silenciosamente, parecendo-se um anjinho de asas quebradas, mas tão adorável, no seu silêncio.  
  
Trowa o olhava com tanta veemência, que não conseguiu evitar se sentir envergonhado.Em seus olhos pareciam fulgir chispas de fogo, e seu tórax delineado e descoberto, bem ali, diante dele, estava lhe dando calafrios perigosos.Um conjunto perigoso de atributos que Trowa tinha, e estar tão amável enquanto o loirinho se encontrava debilitado não ajudava muito a resistir ao pecado.As esferas esmeralda estavam grudadas nele com atenção e zelo, e o calor fumegante do chá já se manifestava em seu rosto, em brasas.O chão e parte da mesa estavam sujos, banhados pela tinta colorida que Trowa havia usado na tela. -O...O que foi, Trowa?-perguntou, encabulado e cabisbaixo, inquieto com o olhar do rapaz. -Nada não...-ele se ergueu, sério e astuto, depositando as mãos no bolso com despreocupação.-Gosto de apreciar uma obra antes de tocá-la...- ponderou, sem nenhuma afetação, somente sinceridade. O loirinho quase engasgou com o comentário ousado, e fez um esforço monstruoso para engolir o chá sem tossir. Quando guardou a tela em um canto da sala, voltou a se acercar do loirinho, mais uma vez olhando-o com ternura e preocupação.De uma forma diferente, mas ainda mais doce. -Pode falar, Quatre...-murmurou, sentando-se ao lado do loirinho.O aroma fabuloso da pele nua de Trowa já se espalhava em volta dele, envolvendo-o com esse torpor inevitável.-Eu sei que tem algo errado com você...-disse, sem nenhuma pretensão.Só carinho. -Tem sim...-a água brotava nos olhos azulados, inevitavelmente.-Duas coisas muito erradas... Surpreendentemente, Quatre sentiu a mão forte como aço do moreno o conduzir, até que se aninhasse no peito dele, sentindo seu cheiro tão confortante e sensual e sua pele macia roçando na sua, num atrito cômodo e delicioso.Aconchegou-se ali, e deixou que o salgado de suas lágrimas o molhassem também, sentindo-se mais aliviado, com as carícias que Trowa fazia em seus cabelos, massageando-o lenta e cuidadosamente, como se tratasse de uma fina peça de arte.Sentiu-se revigorado com esse mimo. Remexeu-se no colo dele, procurando abrigo dentro dos luminosos olhos esmeralda, que se cravaram nele com um imenso afeto. -Trowa? -Fala...-sua voz suave se perdeu na sala, dentro dos ouvidos do loirinho, ressoavam como notas musicais.-O que é que foi? -Se eu te pedir pra fazer uma coisa por mim, você faz? -Claro, se estiver ao meu alcance... -Me beija? O moreno o encarou por longos instantes.Meio perturbado, meio satisfeito.Seus olhos eram indecifráveis, e emanavam algo que o loirinho nunca havia testemunhado.Ligeiramente arrependido, devido ao silêncio tão perturbador, desviou o olhar, um forte rubor tingindo as bochechas. Mas logo, as mãos de Trowa, envolvendo seu rosto, fizeram o loirinho a encara-lo novamente, o mais incrível sorriso de Trowa.O mais íntimo e sincero que ele poderia oferecer.Quando o rosto viril e entregue de Trowa estava á milímetros do seu, confirmando suas suspeitas, um louco desejo o consumiu, e o fez esquecer de todo o resto do mundo, concentrando-se apenas naquele momento, naquele sabor, naquela invasão de pura luxúria e doçura.Trowa o beijava lentamente, deixando-o completamente admirado e aprisionado ao movimento lascivo e intenso da língua de Trowa, fazendo-o servo de sua sensualidade, que brotava pelos poros, envolvendo-o nesse encanto inescapável.Mas aos poucos, o beijo se tornava feroz e dominador, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos escorriam pelos corpos transbordando de calor, explorando as maravilhas que cada um poderia reservar. Quando se desgrudaram, ofegando, Quatre parecia entrar em êxtase, e sorri maliciosamente, sugerindo algo.Os lábios estavam rubros pelo contato tão repentino e devastador, mas ele parecia adorar essa proximidade. -Você tem certeza do que quer, Quatre? -E eu tenho que pedir de novo? -Pensando bem, você tem razão. Enlaçou-o fortemente pela cintura, despencaram do sofá, rolando pelo chão, encharcado pela tinta gasta, que Trowa havia usado.Logo, ambos ficaram imundos, com as roupas cobertas pela pasta oleosa da tinta colorida, que se espalhou, misturando-se ao aroma das peles grudando-se, dos arquejos e sussurros confidentes. Repentinamente, a mão de Trowa, que resvalava sem cerimônias pelo corpo ardente de Quatre, cessou se movimento lascivo, pra terminar nos cabelos louros e despenteados, alisando-os carinhosamente, mas sem deixar de olha-lo com atenção.Quatre o mirou, com dúvida. -O que é que houve, Trowa? - perguntou, arregalando os olhos azuis. -Quatre, você tem mesmo certeza disso? - voltou a repetir, fazendo Quatre bufar com impaciência e aborrecimento.-Por que...seria o fim de nossa amizade..  
  
Descuuulpa, gomennnnnn.....Blokeio, mas eu volto, viu! Ninguém estará livre de mim tão cedo..enquanto isso, eu continuo com os fics de Jrock, ok? Opsy....visitem meu bloguin-yaoi-jrock, se alguém tencionar conhecer melhor a criatura que vos escreve (www.sheolsparty.weblogger.com.br) 


End file.
